TOYLAND PRINCESS 2: RATIGAN'S REVENGE
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: After the events of the first story, Rose and Tom have finally lived happily ever after, or have they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: SO THIS STARTS WHERE THE FIRST STORY ENDED..HAPPY ENDING?

A glowing image of the two glowed in front of HIM..

He was alive..

How could he have survived? No one could have survived that fall. He saw them embrace as he grew red with jealously, he did want her. At first it was her kingdom but now it was because of how much she cared for him, despite how much harm he caused her. She was the only one who truly understood how a life of loneliness felt, he wanted her, and because of the fact Tom wouldn't. He kept daggers on the boy, he ruined everything. The moment he stepped into that orphanage to get her, everything crumbled. All his thugs were arrested and put into the palaces dungeon, while Fidget, Bill and even Arthur managed to escape. He just needed a plan, a solid plan.. it may take long, but that's all he needs.

ONE YEAAR LATER

"I think today is the day!" Daria ran before Sasha and Bernard, sliding across the tile floor in the castle. They finally made it to the kitchen when they saw Zelda making preperations for dinner.  
"Zelda! Zelda! I think it's gonna happen!" Daria ran in and tugged on her white apron when Zelda put down her untensils and touched er shoulders.

"Daria baby, we've talked about this.."

Daria Stomped her foot "No! NO! I really think its gonna happen today! I heard he's meeting her in the courtyard at noon..He's gonna ask her!"

"What have I told you about evesdropping on people.."

"To not to.."

"NO! to always tell me!" she tickled her and she giggled "Lets go find Andrews.."

Andrews was in his brand new study he was reading through different papers and documents when Zelda came in "Ah Zelda! Did you need something love?"

Daria was holding Zelda's hand along with the other children "I think today is the day!" Andrews sighed and took off his glasses. The tan mouse walked up to her and held her on the shoulders sighing "I hope he knows what he is doing.." off they went to the secret passage, that connects the study to the green house of the courtyard, they hid behind a large tree and waited.

Rose sat on a stone bench in the courtyard. She believed she knew what was going to happen. Thomas was going to **propose** to her. She had been a bit sketchy about the idea of marriage since what happened a year ago. She loved Thomas dearly, and hoped he loved her with the same passion. Even though she and him were young, somehow Rose knew she was ready for this one step. She fiddled with her purple knee length dress when she heard a soft cough.

"You look beautiful."

"thank you." She curtsied as she patted the seat next to her.

"Rose, I have something to tell you. This past year has been..crazy, and the only thing that has kept me sane is…You. Every day I can smile because of you. You bring so much love and serenity to me and the people in this kingdom. After what happened with Ratigan, I made a promise that I would never put you in any danger again.. till the day I die."

Rose interrupted "Oh my goodness, this is it?"

"Yes.. Rose I would like to-"

"Yes?"

His palms became sweaty "It would be the honor to.."

"YES?" she sat up straighter _just spit it out!_ She thought to herself as her heart beat went faster.

"=Serve you as your new Capitan of your Royal Guard!"

She stood numb for a second, and her hopes of four little words _will you marry me?_ went down the drain. she still remained a happy façade, and watched Tom's face grow wide with happiness.

"Your speechless! Charles thought I was ready to take on the responsibility so.. what do you think?"

She paused for a long time, if it wasn't happening now, she had to play along "….. That is awesome… Im really happy for you!" she hugged him and let go "I have to go now, paperwork to sign and.. things to ring- er read!" she quickly walked off, not noticing the others disappointed faces behind the tree.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT IS A START! I'M REALLY EXCITED! THIS IS MY FIRST "SEQUEL" AND I REALLY HOPE IT ENDS UP AS AWESOME AS I HOPED! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE INPUT, IT REALLY HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER STORY WRITER! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Behind the tree, Andrews slapped his forehead almost wincing from the pain

Daria and the children walked off sad "Sorry everyone.." she kicked the dirt and ran off the other way where Rose was going.

Zelda "That delightful little idiot.." she walked back to the kitchen she said about Thomas and they all disappeared.

Back at his lair Ratigan saw the whole thing in the mirror and laughed hard "Perhaps your little prince isn't what you were expecting, was it my dear?" he laughed until the image disappeared, he walked to his thugs who laughed along with him.

"What a fool Sir" Arthur laughed and nudged Bill who laughed in return

Ratigan changed his happy mood quickly "Yes, she deserves a King, not a pipsqueak like Thomas…" he went to his desk and picked up a picture of his mother "I have made a fool out of myself mother, all my life has been an entire disappointment.. you were right."

"Um sir?" Bill asked "what did she do exactly?"

"All my life I've been told I would never amount to anything.. she raised me to be hateful, that was the only way to get ahead and when I want something.. To do anything to get it.." he pressed his cigarette into the ashtray. Giving his thugs the chills.

He continued and laughed manically " But you see mother! I am successful! I became closer than you would have EVER been!" he picked up the picture and threw it hard to his bookcase. At least three dusty books fell out, revealing the back of the bookcase. A blue light appeared between the crack, alerting the attention of him.

"What?.." He walked slowly to the bookcase ripping apart the extra wood, the light became stronger when he finally removed the last piece. In his hands was a large book, it glowed in his hands as he stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What is it boss?" Fidget asked as he walked past him. Ratigan was beginning to talk to himself.

"All these years.." he chuckled as he went through the book ignoring their questions Bill pushed Arthur who gulped "Um sir? What do you got there.."

He turned around with a wicked smile on his face "This is the exact thing to get me on the throne again.. with a loving queen by my side.." they didn't answer or compliment him when he rolled his eyes "Its my mother's spell book you idiots!" he screamed causing them to cower "I remember using magic when I was young.." he mumbled through the pages when he finally exclaimed with sheer glee "Ah. Here it is.. true love spells.."

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Rose walked off with her head down, she messed with her heart necklace when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked down at the little red furred mouse "Hey Daria.. I don't really want to play dolls right now."

She huffed out of breath "Not everything is dolls Rosalina.. lets go to my room"

In Daria's room everything is pink, from her canopy to her walls is different shades of pink. It would seem like a headache to anyone but both of them didn't mind. Both her and Rose sat at her little table and sipped imaginary tea from little pink cups. "More tea Princess?"

She slightly smiled "No thanks Daria.." she sighed and put the cup down, feeling a little paw on her hand "I understand."

That remark made her laugh "Do you now?"

"Tom is just nervous, he really does love you.."

Rose couldn't believe the mature words coming out of a six year old mouse "And I love him.."

"Zelda says that when a boy likes you.. he gets nervous and acts like a dummy.."

Rose crossed her arms and got up "That eves dropping is going to get you in trouble-"

"I know I know! But believe me, just give it time Rose! He will get smarter!" she finished her sentence when there was a knock on the door "hello ladies! Daria may I speak to Rose for a while?" Andrews asked while his head peeked out the door.

"Thank you Daria." She kissed the little mouse on the head and left shutting the door.

"Come take a walk with me Rose." They walked through the castle until they ended up outside in the garden. "I have something to tell you.. since you are the ONLY heir to the throne," I realize that the kingdom is without a queen.." she stopped walking " And I do believe you are ready to take on this responsibility…"

She stuttered "Y-You don't mean.."

"You will finally be coronated as Queen of Toyland, Now, we have-"

"NO WAY! IM GONNA BE QUEEN OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" she squeezed Andrews in a loving embrace and let go. She composed herself and took in a deep breath "Sounds fun.."

"Now your highness, we must hold a coronation ball in your honor. We must make preperations for next week, I'll have Zelda and Tom go with you to town to find a coronation gown. You know what? We should actually go next week to prepare-" Rose cut him off holding her hands on his shoulders "Andrews, do you think I can handle it.."

He touched her hand "My dear, if you are capable of bringing down a miserable Rat like Ratigan, I think you are capable of ruling a kingdom."

She sat down at the stone bench "I've only known about this place for a year, what if no one respects me as a queen, I don't even know how to rule a kingdom."

"That's why you have me.." He held her chin up "Trust me if I didn't believe you were ready, I wouldn't have talked to you today." She remained silent "Your parents would have been so proud of the young woman you have become." He smiled and she looked up curiously

"What were they like?"

He sighed and sat next to her "They took me in when I was just a boy, I was a page boy for a while. Your father King Derek thought I was smarter than a job like that. He tutored me and let me work for him as well… they were very kind to me, and took me in like family. Queen Laura was kind, gentle, and firey. Kind of like you are." Both of them laughed "She knew what she wanted and the King always was one step ahead of her." He paused "on the day the castle was attacked, they gave you to me to take care of. The queen gave me that necklace" he pointed at her necklace "As a way for you to remember them.." she looked away clutching the necklace as he continued "They loved you more than any parent could, no love could be stronger as it could be for you.."

Rose hugged the mouse hard for a long time "thank you Andrews."

He patted her hand "No problem your highness.."

**BOOM! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! THAT FACE PALM THAT ANDREWS DOES WAS FOR Devilgirl123 BECAUSE OF THE COMMENT WHEN YOU FOUND OUT TOM DIDN'T PROPOSE AAHHAA **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How about this one?" Polly pulled through endless amounts of fabric and pulled a bright pink dress with huge puffy sleeves and bows trimming the bodice.

Rose smiled but declined "..Um.. Polly that is a.. great but I really think its too…"

"Subtle? Because I think I have-"

"Its too ugly Polly, lets be honest here.." Sasha spoke up burying through another chest of dresses.

Polly scoffed "Ha! Polly's Dress Boutique is nothing but UGLY"

"What the princess needs is a more elegant dress, like this." She pulled out a yellow dress with jewels hanging on the trim along with endless amount of layers.

Polly stepped up and looked down at the little mouse "I know what she likes little girl.."

Sasha stepped closer ignoring Polly was taller than her "Oh yeah dollface?"

Polly was insulted "What did you call me?"

"You heard me!" they were about to kill each other when Rose stepped between them "GIRLS" they separated to different parts of the shop not even looking at each other "Girls I truly love your input, and these dresses are… beautiful, but what I really would love is for you two to stop fighting!" they calmed down and apologized "Good, now why don't you two design my dress together!" both of them looked at each other eagerly and ran to the back of the store "To the design board!" Sasha yelled.

Rose sighed and plopped herself on the velvet couch.

"Any decisions made yet?" Thomas walked through the doorway with a paper bag "I brought you lunch."

"You know me so well.." she bit into her sandwhich and started to talk while eating. "This is not going well, I mean if I can't even pick out a dress, how am I supposed to handle a kingdom.."

"You gotta trust yourself Rose, trust yourself like you trusted me a year ago." She didn't answer "It is going to be hard, and I know that it seems a hassle. Just know that I will always be there.. Whether you like it or not.."

She finished her sandwich and rested her head on his shoulder in defeat "you always know what to say don't you?"

"Only what to say to make you smile." He held her hand, and touched the pink ring that was no longer on her finger, but on a silver chain around her neck "I always wondered what life would be like if you weren't in it." He stroked her face and both of them kissed her lips lovingly when she smiled and let go "Your distracting me Tom" hitting him on the shoulder "Now go.." He kissed her on the head "I love you my angel.."

Tom traveled between where the forest and where the Kingdom started, remembering what had happened a year ago. He brought out a small little box with a small little ring, it was a matching engagement ring for the one Rose held around her neck. It sparkled in the small amount of sunlight in the forest when he muttered to himself. "Its just four little words.. why can't I do it?." He bent down on one knee rehearsing what he was going to say. "will you marry me? no- Rose please marry me… I love you Rose, marry me?" he kicked a rock hard and had to rub his foot. He marched back to the castle, not knowing who was watching him in the brush of the woods. Fidget brought up a small mirror that linked to Ratigans lair, his voice was smooth "A coronation hmmm?" he cringed as he watched Tom walk away "And a proposal…" he suddenly smiled showing his sharp white teeth "We must prepare as well, I do believe our friends miss us.."

The day of the ball came up close. Two weeks of planning a cake, music, invitations, food. Rose woke up early the day of and looked through her window at the sunrise. A soft knock on the door cut her daydreaming short. Andrews and Zelda came through the door, Zelda went first carrying a tray with tea and a full tray of breakfast, Rose shook her head "I'm too nervous to eat."

"Who said this is for you?" she bit into a biscuit and plopped onto Rose's unmade bed making Rose laugh slightly, then look back out the window. "Everything is ready.. Rose it's just a ball the worst part is almost-." She turned at Andrews comment "its not the ball.."

"What do you mean?" Andrews touched her shoulder, she looked up worriedly "I don't know what my dress looks like.."

Both of them laughed together, Andrews left confidently and Zelda helped her prepare. Rose's shoulder length brown hair was placed in a beautiful curly up-do with her bangs framing her face. Rose put on a little white eye shadow, and thin layer of black eyeliner. The last touch was a mauve colored lipstick. Once she was done there was that fateful knock on the door. "Come in!"

Polly and Sasha walked into the room with nervous looks on their faces. They laid the dress covered in a bag in Rose's arms and she disappeared behind the curtain. "Rose are you OK in there?" the sound of a zipper made all three girls jump when she finally spoke "Oh my god.."

"She hates it! We're doomed!" Sasha buried her face into Polly's dress when Rose came out of the curtain, all three girls stood wide eyed.

Zelda bowed "Your Majesty.."

Back in the Ballroom almost everyone in the kingdom was there, all the ladies were dancing in flowing gowns and the men looked their best. There was mountains of food and even a chocolate fountain that Bernard was sneaking into. Charles and Tom were there, making sure that the whole area was secured for the princess's arrival. Charles started a conversation with Tom "A year ago, I never expected I would have been canoodling in the palace, guarding the Princess for that matter." Tom patted him on the back "Charles that is all in the past, time to live in the now!"

"I'm very happy to have met you and Rose, you both have changed me for good." He patted in return, and Andrews went up to the boys "Everything secured gentlemen?"

Tom nodded "The swan is ready to fly Andrews."

"Ill have them sound the trumpets!" he rushed to the band, when everyone was in their places the fanfare started. Behind the curtain, Rose started to shake her head "I cant do this.."

"Yes you can! But a princess is not complete without her crown.." Zelda brought out a glimmering silver crown with diamonds of all shapes and sizes. "This was your mothers when she was princess, remember both of them, they are right here." And she placed her finger on her heart.

Andrews spoke up "Ladies and Gentlemen! It is my honor to represent the reason you are all here tonight, May I present the future queen of your kingdom.. Princess Rosalina!" the curtains opened and a large spotlight appeared on the Princess. Everyone stood in awe, she was wearing a bright red ball gown that reached her knees, the small jewels on the top of the dress glimmered which made Thomas's heart skip a beat. Her arms were covered in White opera gloves and a silver chain with Thomas's ring hung on her neck. She gracefully waked down the stairs while everyone applauded, she put her hand up and waved "Well!" she said, "Lets party!"

The band started playing a wonderful upbeat song and everyone started to dance wildly, Tom grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. The singer of the band, a girl mouse with grey fur and long black hair started to serenade the ballroom.

**What is love if its not with you? **

**I know when your alone you feel it too**

**In your arms is where I long to be **

**Cause being with you gives me sanity (hey!)**

**Oh... listen to me, darling**

**I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel**

**Party guests: Oh... I wonder if you know it**

**And what good is the party if you're not around?**

**Listen to me now**

In the middle of the dance floor, Tom had been spinning Rose in a loving embrace, while Rose was making sure not to step on his feet. Tom picked up Rose making her laugh and started to sing along with everyone.

**Tom singing first and Rose singing second: What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)**

**If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)**

**What good is love... (am I your baby love?)**

**If it's not your love? (is it a crazy love?)**

Tom spun her out and grabbed her back in while they got closer and closer

**Tom: What's a song if you can't hear it too? **

Rose stroked his chin giving him the chills

**Rose: Can't imagine dancing without you **

he slipped behind her grabbing her waist playfully

**A shooting star ain't really nothin' to see**

Rose spun around and kissed him twice on the cheek

**Rose: If you're not right here standing next to me **

**Singer on Stage: Oh... listen to me, darling**

**I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel**

**Oh... I wonder if you know it**

**And what good is the party if you're not around?**

**Listen to me now**

**Everyone: What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)**

**If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)**

**what good is love?**

**If its not your love!**

When the song finished, Tom had dipped Rose dramatically making her laugh, he was about to kiss her when suddenly all the windows in the ballroom opened, blowing a cold air that blew out all the candles. Even the chandelier dimmed slightly. A bolt of lightning hit the fireplace.

Charles ran up to Rose, "You're highness, please let us escort you out-" before he could finish, a extremely familiar voice filled the room

"Well, Well, Well.. quite a lot of celebrating here hmm?" the voice chuckled, which made Rose and Tom look into one another's eyes with fear. Tom and Charles took their swords out, and another bolt of lightning shot into the middle of the ballroom, Making Rose scream.

The smoke cleared, and the lights came back on again "So sorry my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you.."

Rose gasped and Tom covered her holding up his sword with a look of anger on his face "How did you even survive Ratigan.."

"Ah Thomas, so good to see you! Still holding that little sword around with you?" he chuckled and walked around, Tom still keeping Rose in a protective embrace "Now don't let the party end because of me!" Ratigan waved his hand, Tom suddenly stood in a waltzing position grabbing Charles in the process. Ratigan waved at the instruments the band was holding and suddenly they started playing on their own. Tom and Charles started to dance, not being able to break away from each other.

Rose covered her mouth with her gloved hand, not knowing what to do. "Stop this!" she finally said, Ratigan smiled at her and she backed away slightly, still afraid what he might do "Your Highness! You are looking as beautiful as ever-"

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, still keeping her guard up.

With a swish of his hand, the spell wore off and the two men ceased dancing with each other. They dropped to the floor rubbing their heads.

He stroked her face "Easy… to finally get what I want.." she held the hand that was touching her face. "I still believe there is goodness in your heart.." he seemed nervous for a second when he saw the ring around her neck, he sneered and made a loud announcement to Andrews "Andrews I see no point in this ceremony this evening, a smart man like you should know the rules regarding the coronation?"

Rose turned around "Andrews what is he talking about?" Andrews shrugged his shoulders, and Ratigan continued, putting on his reading glasses.

"Thankfully I have a copy of the rules on the topic" he chuckled as he brought out an old scroll and started to read smiling the entire time "_Rule thirty three, Subsection A, Paragraph 17,_ _On the occasion that the heir of the Kingdom: prince or princess is to be crowned as the new King or Queen, the rule stands that the heir must commit to a marital ceremony before the coronation or.."_

Andrews was shocked "Or what?!"

"_The previous ruler will take over the crown.." _he smiled and looked at Andrews "The previous ruler was.. me.. wasn't it Andrews?" Ratigan passed the scroll to Andrews, he searched the entire document clearly, not finding any loophole

Rose tugged on Andrews's sleeve "Andrews what does it mean?" her green eyes were full of fear when he finally answered her highness "…. It means you must **marry** before you will become queen.. " the whole room started to talk amongst one another when Tom looked at her face full of fear and shock.

She suddenly rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air "Why do kingdoms always have that rule!" Andrews touched her shoulder "Believe me if I knew about it I would have told you.."

Ratigan suddenly grabbed her hand and bent on one knee filling Thomas with anger "Rosalina, it would be my honor if you will agree to be my wife.." she looked into his eyes as he pulled her closer "Think of the sake of your kingdom, who better to rule than you and me?"

Thomas ran up to her and grabbed Rose away from his embrace "Dream on Ratigan. She will be twice the ruler than you were, and we will find a way around this." Rose held Tom's hand and smiled.

She gently pushed Tom out of the way and looked into Ratigan's yellow eyes "For once, you actually asked me to marry you than force me.. But I am sorry to say that I decline.."

He sneered at Tom, who was smiling like a champion "Your little prince won't always be there to save you my dear." He smiled as he ripped off her necklace and dangled it in front of his own face "My offer still stands, either way.. you will be mine.." and with that last remark he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Rose spoke up to comfort her subjects "Everyone! Please do not panic! I do apologize but the party is over." She touched her bare neck "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, with the current situation I do ask that you do not travel alone tonight,," she stood awkwardly "Goodnight.." she ran to her room ignoring the others.

"Rose wait!" Thomas was going to follow her but was stopped by Charles

"Let her go, we need to go check all the entrances and windows.. with that power he has, we need to make sure she is safe."

Rose ran to her room and plopped on the bed, she heard a knock on the door and opened it knowing it was Andrews "Andrews! What are we going to do?"

"We will find a way your highness.. we are not giving up this easy.." she hugged him and buried her face in his shirt. She was sobbing quietly not knowing that he was as worried as he was.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks, Ratigan hasn't been spotted anywhere around the Kingdom. Tom and Charles have been spending restless nights guarding the princess. At dinner Rose was about to drink a cup when Tom smacked it out of her hand mid sip. "Tom! What are you doing?"

"You never know if **he** poisoned your drink!" Tom said while Zelda cleaned it off the floor

Rose yelled "I poured it Thomas!" she smacked a hand against her head and left, not even bothering to eat her food. Thomas and Charles began to follow her, not seeing the annoyed expression on her face. She turned around and faced her guards "ENOUGH!" causing both of the boys to jump back in surprise.

Rose sighed to clear her head and faced them "Boys I can take care of myself.. I know this IS your job BUT it's getting out of control! I can't even drink from my own cup without you two smacking it out of my hands."

Tom looked down at the floor when Charles bowed "Your majesty, I have experienced what magic Ratigan's own mother has.. if it is anything like hers..Ratigan can be unstoppable. That is why I make it a priority to make sure you are safe.."

She nodded but held her hands as if praying "But can you two PLEASE stop OVER protecting me?" Charles looked at Tom, who nodded softly in return, they both answered at the same time "Yes your majesty.."

"Thank you." After she answered Andrews came down the hallway with handfuls of scrolls, "Your Highness, I must see you now!" she walked the other way with Charles and Tom following her with permission, a soft nod.

They finally made it to the main library with almost every book imaginable, scrolls towered over Andrews work station. When he brought out another box of scrolls a cloud of dust overcame all of them, making them cough and sneeze. "Ah here we are!" He slipped open a smaller scroll that had a gold covering on it. Andrews placed the reading glasses on and started to read.

"_Rule thirty three, Subsection A, Paragraph 17, On the occasion that the heir of the Kingdom: prince or princess is to be crowned as the new King or Queen, the rule stands that the heir must commit to a marital ceremony before the coronation or the previous ruler will take over the crown." _

Rose interrupted "That is the same thing he said at the ball.."

"But he forgot to mention this next part, ahem, _The future heir must choose by their next birthday.." _

Tom spoke up raising his hands in the air "But that is in a week!"

"I know.." he threw the scroll down with a force causing the dust to fly, "He's figured out every twist and turn." Andrews rubbed his temples in frustration.

Charles spoke up "But why would he bring up those rules, when he obviously has enough power to just take the crown.."

Rose walked to the window and turned to them "I don't know what to do.."

While Charles and Andrews were talking, Rose noticed that Tom had left. He walked outside to the garden, just as the sun was setting. He sighed threw a flat stone across the small lake, causing the small birds to fly to the sunset.

"Tom? Are you ok?" Rose touched his shoulder.

He remained silent for several moments until he spoke up "I'm sorry.."

"For what? This isn't your fault.." Rose smiled slightly, Tom looked to the ground

"Its not that.. If I hadn't brought you here, we all wouldn't have been in this kind of trouble, and you would have been safe."

Rose crossed her arms "And I would have still been alone in that orphanage.." she walked in front of him "do you regret it?"

"No!" he shouted "I just didn't ask for all of THIS.." motioning to her.

Rose was stunned "Oh.." she started to tear up but quickly rubbed them away when she turned from him "I didn't know" she motioned at herself "..This.. was a bother to you.." she ran inside and locked the door to her room not letting anyone in. Tom knocked on the ivory door multiple times not hearing an answer "Rose? Rose? I didn't mean it.." he heard no sound and he walked off back to his thinking place in the forest, taking out the small box and gazing at the ring inside "You are such an IDIOT!Why can't I do it?" he looked at the palace and sighed "Why am I always messing things up with her?"

**Why must I also get down on my knees..**

**And apologize **

He chuckled at his foolish words.

**Because I love her **

**I need her **

**Like earth needs the sun**

**I need the one I love **

**To keep my hope bright **

**My head right **

**My heart fighting on**

**Until I am back in her arms**

He flashes back to when they first met, when he saved her from Ratigan's thugs underneath the Christmas tree.

**Because I love her, I need her**

**Like summer needs rain **

**To grow and sustain each day **

**I hear her singing and bringing **

**New strength to my soul**

**Until I am back in her arms **

**Miles apart, yet still my heart **

_He flashes back to the night Rose almost married Ratigan, and how him and Joy went to stop the wedding, and when she sacrificed the rest of her life to save her friends._

**Can hear her melody **

**I'm more than sure **

**That I can't endure, without her love for me **

**Because I love her, and need her **

**Like I need to breathe **

**Did Adam need Eve like this?**

**Now I see clearly, I nearly **

**Gave up all I had **

**So whatever our differences were **

**I'll bid them goodbye **

He took the ring out of the box, holding it in his hand smiling

**I'll give love a try!**

**And all because I **

**Love Her!**

He slipped the ring back in the box looking at the window of the castle, watching Rose at her balcony combing her shoulder length brown hair. He sighed and started to walk back when a sound brought him out of his daydreaming. He took the small knife out of his pocket, then a soft but threatening chuckle came through the bushes "Come out and fight.." a bright light came out of the brush, then everything went black.

The next morning Rose woke up feeling out of place. She never had that feeling of being a burden before, back in the orphanage it was a real "Fend for yourself" atmosphere. The whole time it was her looking out for herself, before she had met the others. Rose walked down in her white nightgown to the kitchen area of the castle. Zelda heard her walk in, putting her hands on her hips "Now I was just going to come up there and serve you breakfast."

Rose yawned and sat on a wooden stool "I'm not really hungry.." Zelda knew her behavior when she didn't want breakfast, she just had that inkling that something was wrong. She rubbed her hands on her apron and touched her hand softly startling her. "Sweetie what's wrong? Its Tom isn't it?"

Rose angrily grabbed a biscuit biting into it hard "I have no clue what has gotten into him.. when we met there was such.. such.."

She was making motions with her hands when Zelda smiled "Magic?"

"YES!" she smiled wide and swooned, thinking about him "He was so heroic, a year ago he would have done anything to protect me.." she perched up while she sat back down "I mean he is more now but I don't feel that passion he used to have." She swept her brown hair out of her face "It's like I am just something he has to protect. There is no more romance and I'm afraid that we are just growing apart. And I certainly do-" Zelda cut her off, stuffing another biscuit in her mouth. She turned around putting more biscuits in the oven, Rose was chewing a mouthful of food when she was looking for something to drink.

"Honey what I see here is that you need to take time to yourself, since what happened with Ratigan and the whole marriage situation you have been tense and worried. Just lay down, read a book, paint a picture, just RELAX!" when Zelda turned around she saw Rose finishing the last part of food that she still stuffed in her mouth. She sighed for fresh air and started to walk out of the warzone that was the kitchen. "I'll go garden then.."

Gardening always kept Rose sane, her garden started when the castle was renovated. The only rule was that no one was allowed to touch it except her, and everyone knew that. When she got dressed to garden, you could say no one in the whole kingdom could recognize her. In her brown overalls, teal collar shirt, and work boots, everyone would think she looked like a servant to her highness. She started digging through the small amount of soil left in her own private garden, filling the thoughts of sadness with bulbs and seeds.

Tom ran through the forest in his same royal attire as the night before, he huffed and puffed until he tripped on the rough dirt in front of the puddle. When he saw his reflection, He slicked back his hair when he muttered to himself "Oh this won't do.. not at all.."

When he made it to the town, he walked inside the nearest tux shop when he saw Phil the owner "Excuse me good sir! Provide me with the best suit that money can buy!"

"Thomas.. are you ok?" Phil, the little white mouse put his hand on Tom's head checking his temperature, Tom in return took his hand and led him into a waltz position and danced with him all across the room. "Oh sir! Have you ever felt on top of the world? Like nothing can bring you back to earth than the touch of a beautiful angel?"

Phil let go and smiled "Oh.. is this a woman?" Tom smiled and looked in the mirror grabbing a light pink rose from the vase and smelling it. He sighed softly "Not JUST a woman sir.. that is why I need your help."

Phil nodded and took out the measuring tape "Tom you have known me for years.. of course I'll help you." He motioned him to the dressing room when Tom looked around nervously "Y-yes of course.. Phillip."

"Phil." The white mouse said as he opened the curtain

"Right!" he chuckled when Phil on the other hand had no time to laugh, handing him a pile of suits to go through. Tom went through endless amounts of suits until he finally chose one. It was a black suit with a silk lapel and tails in the back. Underneath the jacket was a solid white shirt and a dark blue cravat was tied around the collar and adjusted by Phil, who smiled at his choice of attire. His dark shoes glistened from the sun through the window. Tom slicked back his brown hair with a comb and smiled widely in the mirror. He grabbed the soft rose from earlier and stuck it through the lapel, when he heard Phil speak.

"Pay me back when she says _yes_" Phil said, Tom grabbed his hand and marched out the door "Thank you my good man!" Phil watched him leave and shook his head "_Good man_.." walking back into his store.

Thomas ran to the florist shop and alerted the entire store, nearly scaring the life out of the little pink stuffed elephant snipping the bonsai trees. "Tom you devil! You nearly scared me to death!" she laughed and put the small plants down "What can I get you?"

He looked around the store "I need a dozen Roses!" the little bear shook her head and grabbed his hand "If you really want her to swoon, you'd want to get her these!" Tom turned his head nearly leaving his jaw hit the floor, in front of him was the most beautiful amount of flowers seen in the whole kingdom "Lilies, Plumerias, and forget me knots! Trust me! She will love them!"

Back in the garden Rose kept digging through the dirt mumbling to herself. Andrews and Zelda watched her from the window, Andrews stirred his tea and sighed "If he doesn't set things straight.." Zelda watched him and touched his shoulder "We just need to be patient, we can't keep-" suddenly Tom ran through the door with the flowers in his hands "Where is she? I must find the maiden that keeps my heart locked away! She is the cause of my sleepless nights, the reason I toss and turn wondering if she is thinking of me as well. The Juliet to my Romeo! The rose that will always be in full bloom! I must find her! Where is she?!"

Zelda and Andrews pointed out the window to the garden, Tom held his face to the window and ran out. Soon after Zelda and Andrews quickly ran to the window, shoving each other for a view.

In the garden Rose was wiping a small amount of sweat off her forehead. Her face had different marks of dirt on it, but she didn't care as long as she kept her mind clear. She pulled her unruly brown hair in a bun when suddenly she felt someone pick her up making her shriek. Tom grabbed her from behind spinning her around facing him, she quickly smacked him on the chest "Tom! you scared me!" she laughed when Tom put the flowers in her hands and smiled "For you my dear!" she gasped and held them close "These are beautiful!" she took a breath " Tom about last night-"

"I apologize my love, I was so foolish to think that about you.." he kissed her hand making her blush.

She coughed slightly and continued "I mean that I didn't want to stress you out even more, I just care about you and after what happened with Ratigan I understand that-"

Tom dipped her gracefully like the last part of a waltz. "You are so beautiful."

Rose blushed and noticed what she was wearing "But Tom I'm covered in dirt.."

He stroked her face "You are a diamond in the rough my darling." Tom picked her up in his arms making her laugh "Are you free this evening? What am I talking about of course you are! Dinner tonight sound good?"

"What has gotten into you? Yes I am apparently." She smelled the flowers adding one last remark "And Tom?"

"Yes?" he smiled wide making her smile in return

"I love you.." when she said this he kissed her on the forehead setting her down.

"I love you too." She walked out of the soil looking back one last time "See you tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Zelda slapped Andrews on the arm "Did you see that?"

Andrews rubbed his shoulder "Ow.. yes I did, it couldn't be tonight could it?" Zelda rushed out the door "Not if she looks like that.." She left Andrews to his thoughts wondering what has gotten into him.

BACK IN ROSE'S ROOM

"Daria pass me the towel!" Zelda shouted from the bathroom, Daria brought out the towel that was much too big for her almost tripping over it. "Thank you sweetie." She grabbed the towel out of her hands while Sasha and Polly went through the wardrobe that Rose had. Zelda was drying her wet hair when the girl finally spoke up.

"Suddenly he has become a suave, charming, Casanova. What has gotten into him?" Rose swished back her wet brown hair which was suddenly pulled back my Zelda's force of a comb, "My dear isn't that what you wanted? he's probably making up for the time he hasn't spent with you lately, he does spend time with you but it is mostly a job isn't it?" she brushed her bangs across her head and put her hair in a elegant twist, allowing little wisps of hair to frame her face.

"Well I mean yes but.. it's not like him to act like this.. it seems strange to me."

Polly walked up to her holding dresses up to her, seeing what color worked best "If you ask me.. which you should, I would positively die if someone treated me with the attention Tom gives you." She decided on a sleeveless dark blue knee length dress pushing Rose behind the curtain, Sasha was looking through her own personal jewelry when she spoke up "Tom is probably going to-" Zelda motioned her to be quiet, understanding the secret she stayed silent.

"Going to what.." Rose moved the curtain and walked out watching Sasha bury through her box, she held up a silver choker that Rose wrapped around her neck. Daria handed her white opera gloves that reached her elbows. Sighing softly, Rose said "If anything seems weird to me.. I WILL let Andrews know."

Zelda held her hand and patted it softly "Just enjoy tonight honey.."

Tom waited in the hallway when he heard someone's footsteps. Rose walked out making Tom sigh dreamily "Gorgeous! Absolutely stunning.." He kissed her gloved hand and offered her his arm which she gently wrapped around. He led her up a long staircase ending up at a wooden door. "Close your eyes.." he whispered and opened the door, he led her hand and allowed her to open her eyes.

In front of her was the top of the castle, just as the sun was setting. Small lanterns hung across the castle walls and a small table was in the center, she gasped covering her mouth "In all my years, no one has ever done anything like this for me.." Tom led her to a small table and Tom nervously sat down. The whole dinner they remained slightly silent, making small conversations here and there. Rose finally spoke up "You've been quiet this evening.. is something on your mind?"

"Rose, I have never met anyone like you. Your beauty, kindness, courage and grace surpasses anyone's in the entire world. You will always be that breath of fresh air that keeps me from losing my mind every moment of the day. There isn't a single day that you run across my mind."

He stood in front of her making her heart beat faster making her surprised he didn't hear it. "And from the moment I first met you I promised I would someday make you mine." He knelt down on one knee "Rosalina, my life and dreams wouldn't be complete.. without you in it."

Rose had a clear idea what was going to happen, her green eyes grew wide. He opened the small box to reveal the pink ring that was stolen by Ratigan weeks ago. She spoke through her shocked expression "How did you-"

"Rosalina will you marry me?" Tom asked quickly, watching as she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Took you long enough.. Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She took off her glove while Tom slipped pink ring and the engagement ring on her finger as she gazed at it lovingly "How on earth did you get it back?!"

"In the forest last night, I finally stumbled across Ratigan's lair. He was working on a spell to KILL you." Rose covered her mouth and shook her head "I rushed in missing every bolt of lightning and magic that came from his hands. I grabbed his spell book, throwing it into the fire which destroyed him and his magic once and for all.. " he motioned to the shadows "Fidget? Come out now.."

Fidget hobbled into the light making Rose gasp and hide behind Tom "What is he doing here?!"

"My dear, he's on our side now, he has seen the error of his ways and wants to make a difference." Fidget nodded and started to talk "Y-your princessness I want to join the good guys! I can help with wedding stuff." He smiled making Rose sympathetically smile in return "If I truly see change in you.. you will be pardoned of all crimes against the kingdom.. I hope to see this change you two talk about."

Fidget hobbled to the door "Wow thanks toots! I mean your highness!" Rose smiled to her fiancé, "Now where were we?"

Tom smiled and dipped her "Hmm.. I think I remember.." he kissed her passionately making her swoon.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Daria jumped up and down on her bed nearly scaring Rose awake. The other girls walked through the door and sat on the bed in a circle around the princess. Rose put on her robe and slippers walking to the fruit basket on the table. The girls looked at her strangely as she grabbed and apple.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to just eat?" Zelda crossed her arms.

Rose was about to bite when she had a playful look on her face "Zelda you  look hungry, can I get you an apple?" she placed the apple in her left hand, with the hand on top displaying the ring.

"Rose what are you talking about?" Polly looked at her hand and her eyes grew wide, she nudged Zelda in return when Zelda's face matched Polly's.

"Can I get you an apple?" the ring sparkled in the sunlight. That is when Zelda asked "What is that?"

"I uh.. got engaged?" once she finished that sentence, all of the girls started squealing and giggling talking over each other.

"WHEN IS THE WEDDING?

"WHOS MAKING YOUR DRESS?"

"CAN I BE YOUR FLOWER GIRL?"

"Girls girls! This all came so soon. But I have an important question.. Polly and Sasha will you be my bridesmaids?"

"YES!" they both answered and laughed. "Zelda can you be my maid of honor?"

Zelda nodded and touched Rose's face "Of course dear."

Rose went up to Daria who looked a little sad and left out.

"Daria sweetie what's wrong?" Rose asked kneeling down to the little mouse.

"When you two get married, are you going to forget about me?" Rose touched Daria's soft fur and gently spoke to her "Sweetie, I would never forget about you.. We will always be like sisters, no matter what happens or who gets married.."

"You promise?" she brought out her pinky which she grabbed with hers.

"I promise.. now, I do believe I need a flower girl."

"FLOWER GIRL! Do I get a poofy dress? Like the kind you wear?"

"THE POOFIEST!" she picked her up in her arms and hugged her gently, as if no bond could be stronger between both of them.

The pop of a champagne bottle shocked Andrews who patted Tom on the back "To be honest with you Tom, I didn't think you'd ask her in time!"

Charles started to pour the champagne "I didn't know you drink champagne?"

Tom looked around finally answered "You learn things when you have time for yourself alone eh Charlie?" he laughed and took a sip of the bubbling liquid.

Andrews put his glass down "What about Ratigan?"

"Destroyed." He interrupted fast "And his book of spells is gone as well.."

Andrews cheered "You saved the entire kingdom Thomas, the citizens and Rose most importantly are in your debt.."

"And my reward is the most beautiful, kind, woman imaginable as my future wife.." Tom lifted the drink in front of the two and spoke again "It would be my honor if you three would be my best men."

Andrews brought the glass away from his lips "Three?"

"Fidget? Would you come here please?" he hobbled in and smiled a mischievous smile while looking at the two boys "He wants to change his ways.. he wanted to break free of Ratigan's evil ways."

Charles glared at the small little bat and kneeled down to his height "Just because this may be a joyful occasion.. I still don't trust you like I once did. I will be paying attention. Very. Close. Attention."

Tom jumped between the two "Alright enough with the _trust _issues, we have an engagement to announce!"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:

The next three weeks an engagement party was arranged, Rose and Tom agreed that the party would be held in the afternoon.. Since the recent bad luck at balls at night… Rose dressed in a cap sleeve knee length pastel blue dress with small white heels, She pulled half of her wavy brown hair up holding it with a blue ribbon and headed down the stairs to Tom's room, softly knocking on the door. "Tom? Can I come in?" the door opened and Tom was just finishing tying his light blue skinny tie around his neck "You look handsome…" she said smiling in the doorway. Tom dusted off his navy vest and folded the white sleeves of his shirt "Thank you." He smiled and took her hand "I have one last gift to give you.." he set her down on the sofa and brought out a small little box.

"Tom! Enough with the jewelry, I already have enough…" she held the golden heart around her neck with one hand, when Tom put the box in the other "Just one last thing… to show my dying devotion to you." He opened the little black box to reveal a red glass heart, the heart was trimmed with gold and little rubies that sparkled in her eyes. She gasped as Tom took off her gold heart and placed the new red one around her neck "I love you Rose…" he kissed her on the cheek as they heard another knock on the door.

Andrews was standing in the doorway smiling wide "Are you kids ready?"

Tom touched Rose's shoulder "Darling? Are you ready?" she remained silent and he softly shook her again.

She shook her head "Huh?" she laughed "that was weird… yes I'm ready."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our moments of fear have officially ended… one of the Kingdom's finest guards has finally rid our kingdom of the very scum that has scoured and threatened our kingdom and our future ruler." There was thunderous applause in the lit ballroom when Andrews continued "It is my immense pleasure to announce our future heir has chosen a suitor!" he smiled and motioned to the curtains "My I present, the future king and queen of our kingdom, Her royal highness Princess Rosalina and the captain of the royal guard Thomas!" the crowd cheered and applauded when the curtains opened.

Rose held on to Tom's arm the entire afternoon, strangely staying silent but still smiling next to her talkative fiancé, one of the curious court members asked Rose "Your highness I must ask how you and Thomas met?"

Rose looked lovingly at Thomas and spoke "Well, when he found me at the orphanage I lived at, he and Andrews led me here where I was then…. I was…. Well I…. Hmmm….. I don't remember…" her green eyes opened wide when she tried burying through her memories, not recalling anything "That is the strangest thing… I remember it so well…"

Tom held her close and laughed "It's fine…someone has wedding plans on her brain." And laughed with the rest of the guests listening to them "Why don't you get yourself a drink?" she smiled and chuckled "Yeah, ha ha… I'll be right back."

She headed to the drink table and grabbed a small glass of water when she felt someone tug at her dress "Hi Princess!" Daria smiled allowing Rose to smile slightly to her "Hello…" she walked away and heard small footsteps behind her. "Hey Rose? I was wondering if we could-"

"No Daria I'm busy talk to me later."

Daria quirked and eyebrow and tugged on her friends dress "Yeah but-"

Rose turned around and faced the little red furred mouse, staring her coldly in her blue eyes. "I said no." Rose walked away slowly and clung to Tom's arm, staring lovingly at him. Daria rubbed the tears in her eyes, not knowing she was watched by Zelda, carrying a tray of appetizers Zelda smiled sympathetically and touched her shoulder "It's just wedding jitters making her tense Daria… just give it time." She walked away to serve the other guests.

The next morning Rose walked outside to her balcony to acknowledge the morning sunrise. As she sipped her tea she noticed a white figure flying in the sky. She smiled wide and ran through the halls, knocking on everyone's door "Everyone! Joy's home! She's back! Everyone wake up!" she ran through Tom's room and opened the curtains wide, causing him to cover his eyes with his blanket.

She sighed and shook him "TOM! get up!" he groaned and she sighed "Good morning Tom." she kissed his covered head and ran out of the room to the courtyard.

"Hello down there!" Joy shouted, her large white wings sparkled in the sunlight sending a soft breeze to the flowers and leaves on the tall trees. She landed and slid off her goggles, Rose hugged her friend and laughed "How has a year traveling treated ya?"

Joy smirked "Not long enough.." the little porcelain ornament sat down on a white bench "I never been so tired in my life." She held her wing on Rose's shoulder "So how have you been?"

Rose sent an innocent look to her friend and twisted her left hand in front of her face "I'm engaged!"

Joy nearly fainted in her seat "Finally!" both of them laughed "What else happened while I was away?"

"Ratigan was finally destroyed." Rose sighed and sat down next to Joy "How?"

Rose smiled "Tom, he found his lair and well… POOF."

"POOF?" Joy motioned with her wings and shrugged her shoulders "That's it?" Rose got out of her seat and crossed her arms "Yeah, that's all he told me…"

Joy rubbed her chin "Huh… well I'm happy for both of you." Joy yawned and hugged her friend "Well it was great to be back but I gotta go get some rest…"

"I'll wake you up at noon, were going dress shopping!" Rose clasped her hands together and nearly squealed.

"So we have this satin and chiffon, or we have this white lace over this pink satin fabric." Sasha held up the swatches while Polly explained. Rose sighed and rested her head on her hand. Zelda gasped "Oh these are lovely aren't they Rose?"

"I like the pink satin with the chiffon for the bridesmaids and flower girls…" she sighed and waved the fabric away.

"Excellent choice your highness!" Polly clapped and took the fabric away. Sasha brought out a large book and plopped it into Rose's lap "Rosalina, we have these ideas for your wedding dress. Although these aren't permanent…" she flipped the page "We really like this sash along with the long train of this one.." she pointed to different pictures of gowns and Rose closed the book.

Rose put the book on the coffee table and folded her hands in her lap "Ladies I really love these ideas but… I have chosen someone else to design my gown."

Sasha and Polly looked at each other with shocked expressions suddenly appearing on their faces "Oh…" Polly said as she adjusted her purple dress "Why is that?"

"Don't get me wrong I love your designs their cute… but I need something." She turned around as her green eyes turned wide "Elegant… with class if you will." She looked around at the shop "But I just can't find it here." She touched both of the girls on both of their shoulders "I got a designer… so you can deal with the bridesmaid stuff, understand?"

Polly's blue eyes narrowed "Got it…" she stomped off and Sasha followed her "If you will excuse me your highness."

"Zelda I'm gonna go back… me and Thomas have a cake testing at three… bye." She grabbed her coat and swiftly walked out. Not seeing the amazed expressions on their faces. Suddenly a large box of sewing buttons hit the door, Polly stomped up to Zelda "Cute? Bridesmaid stuff? Without class she says?" she landed on the red sofa, Joy handing her a glass of water "Who does she think she is?"

"Ummm… the princess?" Joy said, Polly shot up and slammed the glass on the table, not breaking it. "I know! But what has gotten into her?"

Zelda rolled her eyes having to explain it again, Daria cut in "It's this wedding… she's nervous…"

Polly sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Fine…. I understand… but if she says my clothing style is mediocre one more time…" she growled and walked to the back of the store, hiding behind the dressing curtains.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"No! No! No!" Rose waved her hands away "I told you a million times I wanted the china plates with gold trimmings, not silver!" she waved her servants away and touched her forehead in frustration "Idiots…" she whispered underneath her breath. Zelda was watching around the corner, silently shaking her head in disappointment. Joy touched her shoulder slightly startling her "Wedding plans?" Zelda sighed and rubbed her temples and chuckled "It's almost over... ten more days."

"Anything wrong here ladies?" Rose folded her arms in front of her, looking at her so called friends

Zelda nudged Joy, who in return smiled "N-nothing you're highness!"

She rolled her eyes and smirked "Well for a second it seemed that you were having problems regarding this engagement?"

Zelda touched her shoulders "We just think your growing a little tense… just know were there for you." Rose smiled and held her hand in return "I have no idea what's gotten into me…" she chuckled "I'm a bride on the edge I guess."

Both of them laughed together when Joy chimed in "Rose do you want to get married?"

Rose opened her eyes wide and scoffed "Of course I do! I love Tom and I always will. I just don- Ohhhhh" Rose held her head and stumbled to the floor, bringing shocking expressions to both Zelda and Joy's faces.

Zelda kneeled down "Joy, get Tom now…" she stroked Rose's head who was barely keeping her eyes open. A few moments later Tom ran through the hallway and picked up Rose in his arms "What happened?"

"She was talking and then…" Joy motioned to her "Plop."

* * *

"..Rose?... Wake up Princess…."

Rose was lying in her bed when her eyes fluttered open "Wha- what happened?" She rubbed her head softly and sat up, meeting with her friends worried faces standing around her bed.

Andrews tilted his head "Minor head trauma due to stress my dear… are you ok?"

"I think so…" Rose answered, sending a slight smile to Andrews.

"Take it easy on the wedding planning Princess." Andrews smiled and left the room "Everyone please give the princess time to rest…" all of them left except Tom who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tom… do you want to do this?" Rose touched her head softly, and met Tom's brown eyes

Tom held her hand "Darling I want to…" he scratched the back of his neck "We have to." He coughed slightly "Don't give up on me. I won't on you. We will live happily ever after at last…" he kissed her forehead "Don't worry."

Their moment ended when Andrews coughed slightly through the opened door "Tom may I see you?"

"Of course." He smiled at his fiancée and left the room, Rose slipped out of bed and put her head to the door listening to the conversation.

Andrews spoke first "That is the weirdest thing…" Tom looked at him strangley "She's never done anything like that before, if that continues-"

Tom interrupted "Trust me… once we say _I do _we will look back on this and laugh." He walked away, leaving a confused Andrews in the hallway.

Rose walked to her bed and felt another sharp pain in her head, falling to the floor. Rosalina cringed and held her head in pain, using all her strength, she was able to get up and make it to her soft bed, landing on the covers and falling into a deep sleep instantly.

* * *

The next few days went well, planning was not as frantic. Rose kept her attitude and her feistiness at a minimum, to avoid the throbbing headaches that attacked her that one fateful day. At last, the day before the wedding arrived, and the wedding rehearsal was at last happening.

"And the bridesmaids come in… Where are the bridesmaids?" Zelda held the clipboard and saw that Sasha and Polly were barley rushing down the aisle "Where have you girls been?"

Sasha wiped her brow "Our dresses needed some minor tweaking.."

Zelda folded her arms "Of course they did.." she brought out the clipboard "Now, after our very late bridesmaids, the maid of honor." She laughed and walked down "Then our flower girl… Daria?" Daria skipped down the large aisle bumping into Bernard in the process "Easy Daria! Your gonna make me drop the rings."

"Sorry Bernard, I'm excited!" Daria jumped up and down with glee, suddenly calmed down by Zelda.

"Now Now.." She laughed and looked at the list "Now, for the best men… Charles will escort Sasha, Fidget with Polly-"

"What!" Polly looked at the little bat who smirked and winked at her. She picked him up by the collar and looked deep into his yellow eyes "If you think flirting your way down this aisle is going to make me swoon right into your arms… your gonna have another peg leg…" she dropped him on the floor making Sasha cover her hand and laugh.

Zelda sighed "Easy… Fidget with Polly and me with Andrews, then the groom. Now after we walk in…" she smiled and motioned to the beginning of the aisle singing "Here comes the bride!"

Rose was at the end of the aisle who swiftly and elegantly walked down the aisle, smiling at her groom at the end. She clung on to her arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Zelda spoke "So we have everything prepared for tomorrow including the rose petal drop by Joy at the end" Joy nodded in return "… the dresses, the cake, the white roses-"

Rose turned around "What?"

"Roses, white.."

She crossed her arms "I specifically asked for a light pink…"

Daria rolled her eyes "Here we go again…"

"Daria? Do you have something to say?" Rose turned to her, while her green eyes turned brighter.

Daria looked around and shook her head "Yes. I do. You know what? You have been a total monster since Tom asked you to get married… When things aren't going your way you make sure its everyone's fault EXCEPT YOURS!"

Rose was shocked at the little mouse's anger "You know what-"

"Do **you** know what? I am hoping that this." She motioned up and down at her "This phase you're going through doesn't affect how you rule as a queen."

Rose's cheeks became pink in embarrassment "Enough Daria-"

"No!" she spoke louder "What did I ever do to you? Why do you insist on making everyone feel horrible? Why are you shutting people out? Why are you shutting me out?-"

The princess screamed "I SAID ENOUGH!" after her outburst she fell held her head in pain and almost fell to the floor, Tom luckily caught her in time "Rosalina?" Andrews looked around and touched Tom on the shoulder "Take her to her room."

Once Tom left with an unconscious Rose, Zelda turned to Daria "Daria I am very disappointed in you!" Daria looked around as tears started to roll down her face, wetting her auburn fur "I-I'm sorry…"

"Looks like Rose is not the only one who needs an attitude change.." Zelda crossed her arms and walked past the little mouse "I am very disappointed." Everyone looked at the crying mouse and left along with Joy, who shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

Daria walked around the castle frustrated and hurt at what she did. Rose became her best friend, and friends look out for each other don't they? Why can't someone understand… why can't Rose understand?

"Boss is she gonna be ok?" A gruff voice was heard behind a slightly opened door, which Daria snuck behind to hear. She heard Tom speak "It is only a side effect, but I assure you she will be fine."

Daria quirked an eyebrow as Tom continued "Is he still locked up?"

She heard Fidget cackle "He's locked so far away, no one will ever find him." he cackled again "No way in… no way out…"

Tom sighed and picked up a champagne glass "Ah Fidget… this is a dream come true." Daria peeked behind the door slightly "By sunset tomorrow… I will claim my place and a very devoted prize…" she suddenly saw Tom's brown eyes turn to a glowing yellow, and he started to cackle making Daria turn back "Oh no.." she had no other choice but to run. She was on her own. She had to warn the Princess.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Daria ran all the way down the empty hall until she made it to Rose's unlocked door, without knocking she burst through the door and slammed it shut. Rose stopped combing her hair and stared at the mouse coldly "What are you doing in here?" she put the brush down and walked to her "I should have you leave but I'd like to have a word with you."

Daria tugged onto Rose's long white nightgown "Listen I'm sorry but you need to listen… Tom is-"

"Now you are bringing Tom into this… time to stop pointing fingers and grow up." Rose walked to her vanity and sat in front of it, Daria grew furious, making her auburn fur bristle. She climbed the tall vanity and landed in front of Rose, tipping over the various bottles of perfume in the process "Please you need to listen to me! I love you Rose and I can't see you hurt! Were best friends remember?"

Rose laughed hard "HA! I would rather eat mud than be friends with you!" Daria started to tear up and unconsciously jumped onto Rose tackling her to the ground. They both continued to roll on the floor until Daria accidently ripped off the glowing red heart around Rose's neck. A white light exited Rose's eyes making her collapse to the floor. She held herself up with her left arm and used her right arm to rub her head "Oh…wha- what happened…where am I?..." she saw Daria on the floor and touched her, making her flinch "Daria what's wrong?"

"Ro-Rosalina? What happened?" she noticed the heart on the floor, slowly losing its glow "Of course! The heart!"

"Daria what are you talking about?" Rose helped Daria up and she continued "Tom is not who he says he is! It's Ratigan in disguise!"

"What do you mean?" Rose gasped "Where is Tom?" she held Daria on the shoulders.

"I have no clue… we need to tell someone!" Daria shouted and suddenly hugged Rose muffling her tears in her chest, her head rose up and she spoke "Are we still bestfriends?" she chuckled softly and motioned her fingers through her fur "Of course we are, I wouldn't change that for anything-"

"Pity.. I thought you had finer taste in friends…" a smooth voice surrounded the room, standing in the doorway was _Tom _and an evil looking Fidget. Rose glared at him as he walked towards her "What seems to be the matter? Your highness?"

She fearfully backed up, Daria standing behind her shaking "You know exactly what's wrong…" Tom chuckled and pouted when he saw the necklace laying on the ground, he picked it up and walked towards Rose "Your necklace fell off… allow me.." Rose smacked his hand away "Ratigan, your crimes against this Kingdom are over-"

He laughed and his brown eyes suddenly turned yellow making Rose gasp "Oh darling before I even thought up this brilliant scheme, I was simply asking myself… with such immense power.. I could do anything I wanted, but where do I see myself in about say five years?"

She crossed her arms and answered coldly "How about behind bars…"

He stared at her as his eye twitched slightly he still remained a large smile "It seems my soon to be wife needs a little attitude ADJUSTMENT!" with that last word a shot of lighting tied itself around Rose, electrocuting her and sending her to the ground, the shot of lighting zoomed back into his hand. Fidget hobbled over and cackled at his boss "Nice shot sir!"

"ROSE!" Daria shouted, she ran to her attempting to touch Rose's shuddering body. "Fidget tie up the brat.." Fidget grabbed her and Ratigan touched her little face "She knows far too much, time to take a time out.."

Rose spoke up through her pain, attempting to get up "Y-yo-you touch her and I-Ill.." she threatened.

Ratigan tilted her face to his "You'll what? You have no control over anyone your highness…" he slipped the heart necklace around her neck "Not even yourself.." Rose spoke again "You-you're the ca-cause of this.." He laughed and let go of her face "Well the headaches yes are my fault my dear, but they will go away by sunset tomorrow..."

The necklace started to glow once more around her neck, a swirling light entered Rose's eyes, She fell holding her head in pain "Tom wi-will find me…" she became unconscious as Ratigan picked her up, he chuckled and laid her on her bed "I wouldn't count on him dear…" He stood in the doorway and smirked at his bride as his eyes turned back to a normal brown.

* * *

Fidget tied up Daria and tossed her into a burlap sack, he used all his strength to travel past the forest to the new lair, in the crystal caverns. Further and further he traveled past the giant forms of ice and crystal until they made it to a hidden cavern with a large door, he hobbled past the new lair to a large barrel with steel bars. He tossed the sack inside and cackled locking it as he left. Daria gasped for air as she ripped through the bag, she looked around at her new surroundings scared and alone "Where am I? Let me out!" she started to bang on the wooden door, suddenly she heard the sound of rattling chains and looked behind her.

"Who's there?" she held up a broken piece of wood "Come on out! I am in no mood for this!"

"D-Daria? Is that you?" a familiar broken voice echoed softly through the room the figure moved towards the light and had shown itself. "Tom?! You're alive!" Daria ran to him, she noticed how horrible he looked, his shirt and part of his pants were torn, his brown hair unruly and his arms and legs were bonded by thick chains that connected to the wall. Daria jumped into his arms that made both of them topple over "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've been here for over four weeks, all I saw was a bright light and then here I ended up… I have no clue where I am. Where is Rose?" Tom jumped up through his chains comforting Daria by holding her little paw. "She's in trouble! Ratigan disguised himself as you! He's gonna marry her tomorrow at sunset!"

Tom's brown eyes became wide "No! We have to get out of here now!"

Daria scratched her head and plopped herself on the floor bringing her head to her knees "It's hopeless…"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The day had finally arrived, the sun rose through the mountains as the whole village started to wake up. Banners and lanterns adorned the entire square and even in front of the palace, all the bridesmaids surrounded themselves outside of Rose's door and knocked. Zelda crept in first and nudged the sleeping form on the bed "Rose? Today is the day!" she continued to sleep soundly when she smirked and clapped her hands, at that one motion the entire group of girls burst through the door jumping on the bed. Polly jumped on Rose shaking her "WAKE UP YOUR HIGHNESS! TIME TO GET READY!" Rose burst out of bed, eyes wide open.

Polly nudged her friend "I know we had our differences during this… but I just want to say… I really am happy for you." She hugged her and Rose held her in return, she let go and remained silent.

During the entire day, Rose remained silent with a white glow coming from her green eyes. Almost like she was in a deep trance but was not noticed by them. Polly was zipping up Zelda's long light blue dress when she whispered to her "Does she seem… different to you?" she patted her hand in assurance "She's just nervous.."

The rest of the girls got dressed into their bridesmaids dresses, Polly and Sasha designed a satin pink dress that flared out, along with layers of white tulle underneath. The dress was finished with a golden yellow sash around the waist. The girls were adjusting their white flower hair fasteners when Sasha spoke up "Where is Daria?" Zelda laughed "I'm sure she's getting ready, she's always been independent despite her age."

Rose's hair was placed into an elegant low bun, her bangs were gently swept out of her face. Zelda put a soft brown eye shadow on her lids and a line of black eyeliner. She was finishing with a soft pink lipstick when Polly brought in her dress. The dress was shaped like a mermaid tail, a shoulder less solid white with a lace underlining. The bottom of the dress was lined with a satin pink. Zelda placed the long glittery lace veil on the top of her bun, softly sighing as Polly graced her head with a golden crown along with the red necklace glowing around her neck.

* * *

Back in the crystal caverns, Daria was rubbing her tired eyes and attempting to pull at Tom's chains. Suddenly, the sound of keys rattled against the door. In came Ratigan disguised as Tom, who was wearing a white royal guard uniform with a light blue sash, he also had dark navy blue pants and knee high black boots. He smirked and turned around "So? What do you think?"

"Still can't hide the Rat inside you…" Tom glared at him, as Daria hid behind him for protection. Ratigan twitched his upper lip and chuckled "Oh Tom you should have a better attitude about this! This is a happy occasion…" he smirked "Well for me and Rose that is.."

Tom started to shake in his chains when Ratigan continued "I thought you were smarter Tom, calling Rose a burden…" he shook his finger disappointedly at him "Good thing she has someone like me."

"When I get out of here-" Tom sat up

"When you get out of here… Rose won't even care." Ratigan chuckled and wiped dirt off his uniform. Daria whispered "The heart…" Ratigan heard and gestured to the child "You see my dear that's why Rose doesn't need to be friends with eavesdropping brats like you."

"What are you talking about Ratigan?" Tom covered Daria from Ratigans cold stare.

Ratigan crossed his arms "If you actually loved Rose you would understand she needs to be spoiled like a princess should." He waved his hand and motioned a picture of Rose wearing the heart pendent "A pure heart for the purest of people…why do you think she had so many fits of rage and stubbornness?" he motioned his hand again showing an image of Rose falling to the floor in pain "The constant headaches?" he laughed and waved his hand, getting rid of the image in front of them "Slowly that necklace is dripping every bit of kindness in her heart… and well the headaches are a very special touch."

He watched Tom become more and more angry "And once the sun sets tonight… it will erase every memory that you and her ever shared… like you never existed, ingenious isn't it.." He chuckled when Tom burst out his chains and lunged at Ratigan missing by one step "Temper, Temper…" he sent a sharp lightning pain to Tom, sending him to the floor "Once I'm king, I'll make sure you get a nice cell in my castle.." he laughed maniacally and slammed the door, locking it shut. Suddenly, Daria scratched her head and a small bobbypin fell out "I have an idea."

* * *

Ratigan transported to his room and looked into the mirror, putting a white Rose into his lapel.

**This day is going to be perfect **

**The kind of day of which**

**I dreamed since I was small **

**All those armor loving bores**

**Say I look great in uniform**

He turned around as his eyes turned a sinister yellow

**What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!**

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Daria unlocked the chains setting Tom free. He rubbed the life back into his hands and kicked the door down, escaping the endless empty caverns. Getting lost and slowly losing hope.

**This day was going to be perfect **

**The kind of day of which she dreamed since she was small **

**But instead of having cake with all our friends to celebrate **

**Our wedding bells may never ring for us at all!**

* * *

Ratigan looked outside the window at the wedding guests and smirked

**I could care less about her dress **

**I won't partake in any cake **

**Vows? Well I'll be lying if I say **

**That through any kind of weather **

**Ill want us to be together**

**Truth is I don't care for her at all!**

He grabbed a rose with his powers and burned it at a single touch

**No I do not love the bride!**

**For in my heart there is no pride!**

**But I still want her to be mine!**

* * *

Tom and Daria ran through the endless amount of caverns and crystals, slowing down, not making sure where to go.

**We must escape before it's too late, find a way to save the day!**

**Hope, I'll be lying if I say..**

"**I don't fear that I may lose her, to one that may abuse her, **

**Not care for, love and cherish her each day" **

They found a mining cart that was too big for Daria to push, Tom ran to it and used all his strength to push the large rocks away from the wheels

**For I oh-so love the bride, for my thoughts she does confine. **

Daria joined Tom and started to move the rocks away, and hoped in just as the cart started to move.

**Oh Princess Rose! I'll soon be by your side!**

* * *

The wedding had started without Daria or the rightful groom. Thousands of people filled the church, smiling and starting to tear up at the beautiful atmosphere. Ratigan, still disguised as Tom walked gallantly down the aisle, after him was the beautiful bridesmaids and groomsmen and at last the beautiful hypnotized bride. Tom stood there watching her eyes still filled with that white light, unconsciously walking down the aisle.

**Finally the moment has arrived!**

**For me to take a very lucky bride!**

Tom and Daria ran past the broken trees to finally meet the city, running through the empty streets because everyone was in the church.

**Oh the wedding we won't make**

He fell to his knees

**She'll end up marrying a fake! Princess Rose will be..**

Rose finally made it to the end of the aisle, secretly Toms brown eyes shimmered into a light yellow

**Mine all mine… **

**TWO FANDOMS UNITE! COLT VERSION OF "THIS DAY ARIA" **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The priest opened a small book and smiled gently at Rose, then back to Tom "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here on this joyful occasion, to join these two beautiful souls in matrimony." He muttered underneath his breath audible for everyone to hear "..At last…" everyone in the church laughed, of course except for Rose…

"Keep going Tom! We're almost there!" Daria was pulling Tom's arm tightly, tugging it as she was running. Tom started to wince in pain as he ran faster "It's hopeless Daria…"

Daria stopped and crossed her arms "Don't you talk like that! Do you want to see Rose married to that mean ugly rat?"

Tom's eyes saddened "No…I love her.."

"And she loves you! You're both meant to be! Please.." she pulled his arm "Lets go!"

* * *

"Thomas, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for the rest of your days. In sickness and health, till death do you part?" the priest smiled and gestured to Rose.

"I do." He smiled at her and held her lifeless hand.

The priest looked at her highness "Princess Rosalina, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for the rest of your days. In sickness and health, till death do you part?"

She looked straight ahead "I do." And Tom smirked and looked into the stain glass window as the sun was beginning to set.

Zelda clung to Andrews arm, softly tearing up. All the bridesmaids smiled and were in complete awe, Joy's stomach growled loud as she looked around nervously. She snuck out the back way and talked to herself "Well that's what I get for not eating breakfast.." she heard crashing in front of her as Tom and Daria pulled out of the alley "Joy!"

"Daria?! Where have you- TOM?! What are you? Aren't you?" she motioned to him and almost fainted when Daria softly smacked her face "No Joy don't faint we need your help.." Joy was about to speak again "Don't ask why we just need to get in there before the sun sets!"

* * *

The priest was finishing up, Tom's smile was getting more and more menacing "If there is a reason why these two should not be wed.. speak now or forever hold your peace."

The sun started to touch the earth when suddenly out of nowhere, the church doors burst open "I do!" Tom shouted echoing the entire church! Joy was flying through the church and aimed for Rose, being guarded by Tom, who lunged in the way. He smiled when she aimed again, picking him up and throwing him across the room, toppling over the three layer cake in the process. Joy aimed again and Daria ripped off the necklace, sending it flying across the room. The light disappeared in Rose's eyes when she rubbed her head lightly. The red stone turned black when she turned and saw Tom's face and stared in shock "Tom?"

"Rose!" he smiled as he walked towards her, Ratigan finally woke up, still disguised as Tom, he was rubbing his head and cringing in pain.

Tom spoke up "I thought I'd lost you forever…"

Ratigan spoke up, his once brown eyes turned to yellow, his once disguised voice turned back to the normal coarseness "Rose! Get away from him!" he covered his mouth in shock.

He was ignored when Rose smiled and pulled him closer "I knew you'd find a way to get back to me.." their lips were getting closer and closer when the sun was beginning to disappear under the mountains.

Ratigan shouted "Rose no!"

The sun disappeared completely when Rose cringed and fell out of Tom's arms, he watched her fall to the floor and hold her head in pain. Ratigan cackled "Your too late!" lightning and thunder surrounded the entire church when he suddenly transformed back into Ratigan, everyone in the church gasped and screamed in panic.

Around the entire town a dark cloud spun in the sky, thunder and lightning spun and cackled on and off. Tom knelt down to Rose and softly touched her "Rose? Rose?"

She looked up and peered into his brown eyes, quirking an eyebrow "Who are you?"

Tom stood awestruck when he suddenly felt a force grab him, the same force grabbed Rose and pulled them apart, pulling both of them into the air. Suddenly like a large screen, Tom watched all of Rose's memories flash in front of the church.

The first moment they met was pulled up, Ratigan used his hands and pulled the image of them apart. The next moment was at the party, as they were dancing staring lovingly into each other's eyes when suddenly Ratigan used his power and pulled them apart once again. On that same night, right before they were going to kiss, pulled apart and all the images disappeared. He cackled once again when the thunder started to roar around the kingdom, Ratigan looked into Tom's eyes evilly when with the wave of his hands, Tom looked down at his hands starting to evaporate. He looked at Rose who was started to disappear as well. The last thing he saw was Rose, her hazel eyes peering into his brown ones. Everything went black.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT ITS HERE! **

**I HAVE A PROPOSAL! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ****ANY ****IDEAS OF HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME! DON'T SEND ME YOUR OC SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH AHAAHAHA! BUT PLEASE IF YOU DO HAVE SOME IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THEM! THANKS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"….Tom?..."

"…..wake up…"

"Come on…..WAKE UP!"

Tom's brown eyes opened wide when he faced wide red eyes and long black eyelashes staring at him. He shot up and saw a light brown bat staring at him, she had a long red dress which was covered with a black cloak. She smiled awkwardly when she finally spoke "Good morning… quite a night huh?"

He looked around and noticed he was in a dark forest, the sun lit through the trees making him squint. Around him was a cot, and a small fire dying out. He groaned and rubbed his head "Ugh…. Where am I?"

"A little outside the kingdom… Do you remember anything?"

Tom looked up "All I remember was the wedding, and Rose-" he got up and held the bat on the shoulders "Rose?! Where is she!? When I find that rat I swear I am-"

She sat him down on a tree stump "Easy Tiger…"

He sat up and gently pushed her out of the way "Tom you don't understand-"

Tom crossed his arms and faced her "And how do you know my name?"

She smiled and held out her hand "I'm Victoria." He held his hand out and shook hers "Nice to meet you, now I have to go!" He disappeared into the dark forest. Victoria slapped her head and grabbed her bag, she muttered underneath her breath "Some prince charming.." she chuckled to herself and followed Tom into town.

Tom finally reached the city and stopped with a blank stare. The entire town was in shambles, some buildings had closed down, fellow mice and toy citizens were poor on the street, walking and huddled around small fires to huddle from the bitter cold air. He walked into the town and noticed the mural of the king, queen, and the infant Princess was in ruins. Tom at last reached the palace and stopped, the once beautiful castle was now dark with grey walls, and a large black wall surrounding the entire property. Victoria finally reached Tom and spoke, startling him "Horrible isn't it?"

He looked into her eyes "What happened here?"

"Ratigan did.." her eyes saddened, she watched him touch her shoulder "Tell me.."

* * *

Back in the forest, Tom sat on the broken stump and Victoria explained "My tribe of Bats… Well… we…" she chuckled "Some of us were trained in sorcery, A group of elders succeeded in what was called _the light arts. _The rest of the tribe tried.. but to no avail… except for me. I was trained by the elders to control my power and became the youngest sorceress in the tribe." She smiled "Well, anyway, some of us felt a disturbance in another part of the kingdom…using all of our powers combined we found out about the spell book Ratigan had. I have only seen that magic once before…" Victoria paused "and I was the only one who experienced it... _The dark arts_ is what we determined it was.. and last night something happened, But somehow we were able to have it not affect us, and you. They told me to set everything right because I knew about the book more than anyone."

Tom scratched his chin "So what happened here?"

Victoria scratched her head "From what I saw… He started the entire kingdom over again… as if you never existed… no one knows who you are.."

Tom quirked and eyebrow "But what about the rebellion Andrews and I had against him-"

Her shoulders shrugged "Never happened... he took over once his mother's reign was over."

He held her shoulders "Rose?!" Victoria paused and he asked again "What happened?!"

"…..Ratigan destroyed her parents when she was just a baby..." Tom shook his head and she watched his fists clench "On the night you were supposed to come, his thugs came instead and brought her to him." She used her powers and displayed an image of Ratigan being a gentleman to Rose "He gave the façade of being a total gentleman… even though he is a rat." He watched the large rat kiss her hand when she arrived in the kingdom "Ratigan told her she was the princess and well… she decided to stay, for her people."

"So he just keeps her there?"

"Yup. She hasn't even been past that gate to see what's really happened to her subjects… Ratigan is king, has taxed the snot out of everyone leaving everyone broke… and he…needs a queen still…"

Tom scoffed "She wouldn't."

Victoria grabbed a poster out of her bag and displayed it in front of his eyes "There's going to be a ball tomorrow night for the Princesses birthday… I don't think it's just for fun."

"We have to get in there before-"

"I know, I know…." She held her hand to her chin, Tom sat for a moment and snapped his fingers. "I got it! We disguise ourselves!"

Victoria's red eyes turned wide "Yes!" she waved her hand and instantly she changed into a navy blue pant suit with black rimmed glasses that changed her eye color from red to blue. Tom rubbed his eyes in amazement and Victoria chuckled "Well, the princess is going to need a gown.. I will be her dress designer of course!"

Suddenly the same magic disguised Tom, he was wearing a grey suit with a long black tie, his brown hair was slicked back and his eyes were covered with wide rimmed black glasses. Suddenly a black suitcase was placed in his left hand. "What am I supposed to be?" Victoria rolled her eyes "Your my assistant…Duh…." she held her hand out and displayed Rose's pink ring on a chain "Remember she doesn't know who you are." She wrapped the necklace around his neck and tucked it into his collar "Lets go.."

Tom knew that as long as he kept faith in this mysterious bat.. everything would fall back into place.

* * *

"Your highness?... Your highness where are you?" Zelda marched through the endless halls chanting her name, she walked through the garden and looked around the fountain then sighed and plopped herself on the fountain "Princess we need to go over some things for the ball!" she suddenly heard a voice above her.

"Haven't we had enough balls?"

Zelda looked up the tree and sighed "Ah your highness there you are!"

Sitting on the highest branch was Rose. From where she sat, she saw the sun shining over the mountains and trees, Rose was wearing a knee length sky blue dress and completely barefoot, her unruly brown hair was blowing in the soft breeze, "Your highness? Rati- King Ratigan would like to see you.."

Rose climbed down and rolled her eyes, then she slipped on her small white shoes. Zelda moved a piece of hair out of her face and she motioned her inside.

Inside the throne room, things had definitely changed. A large portrait of his majesty was put on the wall in the most obnoxiously glamorous frame money can buy. Rose and Zelda walked down the red carpet leading to an equally gaudy throne that sat in the middle. _King Ratigan _sat in the middle in a huge light purple robe with medals adorned all across his chest. He was sitting down sipping his usual glass of champagne "Ah my Rose among thorns!" he chuckled and walked to her kissing her hand.

She smiled and slowly gritted her teeth "Yes your highness?" she curtsied and let go of his grasp.

"Darling, you know what tomorrow is?"

She sarcastically answered "Tuesday?" Zelda nudged her and she rubbed her shoulder.

Ratigan chuckled and removed his robe and rested it on the throne, showing his usual attire "It's your birthday my dear! Now I am able to get you whatever you want, anything your precious heart desires is all yours…"

She smiled hopefully and looked at Zelda who nodded "Go ahead…"

"I have been thinking.."

"Yes?" He asked and poured himself a glass of champagne.

She fiddled with her fingers "Now that I've been here for as long as I've been… a year to be exact."

He quirked an eyebrow "Precisely."

She turned to the window facing the garden "I have been wondering.. I mean what I really want is-"

"Yes, my dear go ahead, anything you want-" he sipped his champagne slowly.

She closed her eyes and faced him "I want to go outside the Kingdom!" Suddenly Ratigan spit out his champagne and coughed nervously, even Zelda gasped loudly. "Why would you want to do that? Aren't you happy here?" Rose nervously bit her lip and spoke up "Well… I am the Princess… and I haven't seen any part of the Kingdom.. I should know my people."

Ratigan rubbed the back of his neck "This is frightfully upsetting…You have no idea what request you are asking for.." he grabbed her hand "There are wicked, cruel, people that would like to get their hands on you and hurt you, maybe even kill you… like the horrible creatures that destroyed your beloved parents. So you can understand Rosalina that I cannot grant that wish." He brought her face to his and his face turned serious "Under any circumstances." Ratigan made her eyes sadden and he kissed her softly on the cheek, she hugged him softly and he held her close "Rose?"

"Yes Ratigan?"

His face turned into a scowl "Do not ever ask to leave this castle, again." Rose's eyes turned to worry and Ratigan smiled once more "Now, Now, Rose this is your birthday! Do cheer up! I have-"

The main castle door knocked and Ratigan rolled his eyes "Bill! Fidget! Anyone! Get the door!" Fidget and Bill walked to the heavy door and slightly opened it. Bill scratched his head "Can I help you?"

Victoria and Tom stood in front of the lizard, Tom nudged her and Victoria started "Um.. Hello sir!" she said "We have been scheduled to see the Princess?"

"Who's asking toots?" Fidget asked gruffly. Victoria's eyes turned wide "Toots? Toots?! You have no clue who I am! I am….Victoria…" she looked at the door, and saw the iron doorknob "Ironknob.. Victoria Ironknob.. the highest paid and most successful dress designer in the entire kingdom! I am surprised I have to introduce myself! The nerve!" the boys eyes turned wide and they instantly opened the door for them.

"This way Miss Ironknob!" Bill bowed slightly and she gently walked in, he moved his arm in front of Tom and scowled "And who are you?"

Tom scoffed and spoke in a British accent "The nerve! I am Miss Ironknob's assistant!" he pushed past him. Fidget quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the man with the large brimmed glasses. _It can't be _he thought to himself. Tom froze in his tracks and sighed when he finally saw her, He saw that her eyes were slightly filled with tears. It evoked anger and rage inside him that made him want to pounce on him and rip him to shreds. He then stared at Rose, who in sadness and solitude still remained her beauty, which he only wanted to caress once more. Rose's green eyes met Tom's brown eyes and she smiled at his loving gaze, Tom brought out his hand and spoke "Hello I am-" Ratigan appeared between the both of them and sneered "Can we help you?"

Tom said "Actually you can.." Victoria held him back and cleared his throat "Hello your royal eminence! I am Victoria Ironknob here to see.." she looked behind Ratigan and smiled at the princess "Ah here she is!" Victoria grabbed her hand and shook it "I can see this was worth the journey! You are more beautiful than your description!"

Rose giggled "Thank you so much. May I ask Miss Ironknob, why are you here?"

"I am here to create your birthday gala dress darling! I am one of the best designers in the kingdom! Who better than me?"

Sick of the introductions Ratigan brought his hand to his chin "I don't remember asking for a designer." He snapped his fingers "Bill, Fidget.. escourt them out.."

Fidget and Bill began to hold them on the shoulders when Tom broke away, he grabbed Rose's hand and pleaded "Please your highness, we have-"

She quickly broke away and grabbed her hand, a certain memory flashed through her head. A sting shot though her hand making her hold it close. Raising an eyebrow she said "Have we…. Have we met?"

Tom was dazed but was suddenly grabbed on the shoulders by Arthur, another guard "Come on pretty boy… enough floundering in here." They were halfway through the door when she raised her voice "Wait!"

All of them froze, including Ratigan. She crossed her arms "I said wait." They suddenly brought them back in and presented themselves before her highness, she batted her eyes and suddenly wrapped her arms around Ratigans "erm.. Darling? I do need a dress, all of my dresses make me look like a peasant, and I am sure on my birthday you and I don't want me to look like a common maid now do we?" Ratigan blushed at the attention he was receiving and fixed his cravat "Of course not my dear.." he stroked her face and she suddenly broke away. He dreamily sighed and waved his hand "Boys, release them!"

The boys let go and rubbed the life back in their arms. Ratigan sneered at Tom as Rose spoke kindly to him "What is your name?" Tom nervously looked around "Me? Of course me!" he laughed "I have a name, and it is To-" he looked at Ratigan "Tony….." He saw the familiar gold heart necklace around Rose's neck "Goldheart… Tony Goldheart."

Victoria rubbed her temple with her right hand and smiled at the Princess who nodded "Well Miss. Ironknob, Mr…Goldheart? We have no time to waste…" they followed her down the hallway and Victoria whispered "Goldheart? Do you want to get us both killed?"

"Look who's talking Ironknob.." he shot back

Ratigan watched them go and tilted his head, he clapped his hands twice and Arthur and Fidget came out "Boys… keep an eye on them… especially the boy."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"So your highness, any ideas of how your dress could look like?" Victoria brought out a large design book that looked way too big to fit in her suitcase.

Rosalina fiddled with her necklace "Well… I don't usually get dressed up a lot. I think… I'm thinking light blue, shoulder less cap sleeve.. elegant, not too much."

While Victoria went through her bag, Tom was peering up at her and smiling gently. Rose was going to speak when a knock came to the door. "Come in!"

Polly walked in and spoke "Your highness, I-" she noticed the others "Oh sorry I'm being rude.." she held out her hand "Polly, nice to meet you.." Tom kissed her hand and looked at her through his fake, wide brimmed eyeglasses "Tony miss.." The doll blushed "Ooooh what a gentlemen.." she batted her fake eyelashes "Are you single?" Rose nudged her and she crossed her arms "What!? Your already taken Rose.."

She rolled her eyes "I wasn't aware I was in a relationship."

Polly threw her arms in the air "It's not a surprise with him as king he can own anything.. even the princess-" Rose placed a hand over Polly's mouth and whispered "Polly you don't know who could be listening..then what will happen." She made a motion of her head being sliced off and Polly pushed her hand away "Okay okay…im sorry." Polly noticed the design book that sat on the table and touched Victoria's shoulder "Are you a designer?" she excitedly grabbed the book and held it close to her.

Victoria nervously smiled "Pfft yeah I am! Victoria Ironknob nice to make your acquaintance!" Polly placed the book down and spun, making her purple dress flare out "Do you like it? I made it myself!" Victoria answered "That's beautiful!"

The princess held Polly on both of her shoulders "Honestly your designs are beautiful, I don't know why you don't have your own dress shop." Polly sighed "Well your boyfriend insisted on having a designer come.." making Rosalina roll her eyes again. She motioned to Victoria "But you're the nicest one that's ever come through these doors." She walked to the door "Nice to meet you.." and shut it softly. Rose turned around and smiled at her friends "She really does have a mind of her own."

Victoria cleared her throat "Your highness, I think I have what you want right here.." placing a hand on her small suitcase. She clicked open the small locks and pulled a silk hanger holding the exact dress she described. The dress had endless layers and beautiful chiffon sleeves, with glitter shining in the sunlight, the skirt of the dress was silk, covered in a light blue tulle. Rose gasped and lightly touched the dress, whispering "I love it." Victoria smiled as Rose grabbed the dress and placed it against her body, spinning around the room "I love it! I love it! I love it! the chiffon, the silk, the glitter.." she put the dress down and ran to Victoria and hugged her. Victoria's eyes grew wide with nervousness and she patted her shoulder. Rose noticed the interaction and stopped, adjusting her dress and chuckling "Sorry."

"It's quite alright your highness." She grabbed her suitcase and began to walk away, "Tony" following behind her. "Wait! You are staying for the ball tomorrow aren't you?" she walked out the door and saw a guard calling him. "Bill!" who was standing around the corner.

The princesses cheerful look turned into a scowl which was noticed by Victoria and Tom "Set my… designers to the best room in this prison.." Tom quirked an eyebrow and she winked at him, suddenly her wicked glaze then turned to Bill "Now."

"Y-yes your highness." He ran down the hall and Rose began to smile "I love scarring them.. passes the time I'm here.. I need to grow a tougher skin anyway."

Tom smiled and spoke "Yeah! Your tough! like leather!.." she quirked an eyebrow "Not that your skin is like leather, it looks soft!" her eyes grew wide and he tried to save himself "But you are tough! Just like one of the guys!" she sighed and Victoria dragged him away "No! not like that!.. aw man.."

Rose smiled gently and shut the door, she noticed her room, full of priceless treasures that Ratigan had tried to win her over with. A golden treasure chest, a jewelry armorer with precious jewels and necklaces. Even though she only wore one around her neck. "Some life…" she started to talk to herself and noticed the latest gift: a golden birdcage with a little blue bird inside, the dove had been taken from its nest when it was just a chick, and was starting to grow too big for the cage. Rose opened the golden latch and held the bird in her hand and the bird cooed at her softly. Placing the bird back she noticed her room, which became her own prison, just with nicer things..

**Lucky bird inside a gilded cage  
Golden words spoke by an ancient sage  
Everything you may have in life  
Still, all you hold is dust**

**Must I yearn forever to be free?  
Free to climb a tree and ponder  
Free to wander  
There's no desire I hold fonder  
Than to be, simply me, to be free**

**How ungrateful is this lucky bird  
Spurning privilege for one simple word  
Freedom to stretch these golden wings  
Freedom to touch the sky**

She walked to her balcony, holding the bird in her hand.

**Why one would ask would she want to be  
Free to throw away a treasure  
Born with pleasure  
I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure **

She thought of Tony, that awkward boy who had somehow made her feel something different.. Rose held the hand that he touched and smiled.

**Just a girl, with a boy  
What a perfect fantasy  
To find love, to feel joy **

Rose chuckled and walked to her balcony "Time to let you go.." the bird looked at the setting sun, sighing at the same time as Rose.

**To be really free**

The bird had disappeared into the sunset and Rose's peaceful look turned to sadness as she changed and went to sleep.

* * *

"One of the guys! What was I thinking! I am such an idiot!" Tom kicked the bed post and rubbed his foot. Victoria chuckled and Tom plopped on the red sofa in their guestroom "Hey! How can you remain calm in a situation like this.."

Victoria walked to the mirror and took off her glasses revealing her haunting red eyes "Tom I'm a magic possessing bat with red eyes… I think I got this." Tom grabbed an apple off the table and bit into the center, making the juices spurt everywhere "Speaking of which.. I don't mean to pry but-"

Suddenly spurting out "I don't want to talk about it.." she looked at herself in the mirror, then suddenly looked away.

Tom suddenly felt incredibly awkward and brought up another subject "So how do we fix Ratigan's spell? How does everything turn back to normal?" Victoria brought out her spell book and opened the worn out book to the middle "In order to reverse the curse.." she cleared her throat and her eyebrow raised up "What?" she whispered

"What? What is it?" he said panickly

"The curse must be lifted by the victim themselves, and the victim must perform an act of true love.."

Tom's look of confusion matched Victoria's "So she has to do it on her own… and fall in love with me? what am I supposed to do _Hey Rosalina! You don't remember me at all, marry me! _"

Victoria slammed the book closed "It seems impossible.. but we will find a way." She rested on the bed and closed her eyes while Tom started to talk "Well I don't know how were even going to get her alone when that _Rat _is always keeping his eyes on her… I just wish that I could go up to her and-" she noticed Victoria laying on the bed, snoozing away. He smiled and pulled a cover on her, he turned off the lamp and rested on the long couch. "Goodnight Victoria.."

**SPELL SEEMS EASY RIGHT?...**

**RIGHT?... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE…**

**"To be free" is from _Aladdin: A musical Spectacular (not the recent broadway one! the show at the Disneyland Resort ahaha)_**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I LOVE THE SUPPORT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Zelda and Joy walked into Rose's room cheerfully with a tray of small cupcakes with a candle in the center "Happy Birthday Princess!" she instantly woke up smiling slightly and stretched her arms over her head "Thanks you guys.."

Zelda set down the cupcakes and rubbed her hands on her apron, the silver mouse wiped her forehead and laughed "Are you excited?"

"Its just another ball, Speaking of which.. where is his _royal highness" _Her sarcasm was obvious, but ignored by the cheerfulness of her friend, she scratched underneath Joy's chin "How are you doing Joy?"

The small ornament stretched her white porcelain wings out "Ready to fly if that's what you mean-" Rose brought a finger to the birds beak, they both watched Zelda not acknowledge them as she started to speak "King Ratigan is preparing for the party tonight, he has a huge surprise for you!" noticing her unamused look "You know he's not that bad.. he's rich, educated, impeccably well dressed."

She heard the princess laugh "If you like him so much you can have him!" she walked to her vanity, running her fingers through her brown hair "I'm sure underneath all those riches he's…something….but he's not my type. I wouldn't ever marry a…" she looked around quickly and whispered "R-A-T."

Joy shouted "Oh a Ra-" Rose closed her mouth just in time, hushing her "Do you want to get us killed! You don't know who is listening.." Joy nodded and Rose let go. Rose ran to the window and watched the guards preparing the gates to open. Her eyes suddenly lit up, she spun Zelda around while she was talking "There opening the gates!"

She quickly ran behind her dressing curtain and slipped on a light purple dress, she pulled her messy hair into a bun and ran down the hall, she found Fidget and in a happy mood she picked him up and spun him around "Their opening the gates!" she giggled and set him down, Fidget scratched his head and watched her run down the stairs. She watched the servants open the curtains and windows.

**The curtain is open, so is that door! **

**I didn't know they did that any more! **

She grabbed a plate from a passing servant and held it in the air, then set it back in its place

**Who knew we had a thousand salad plates?**

**For a year I've roamed these empty halls **

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

**Finally they're opening up the gates **

**There'll be actual, real-life people **

**That'll be totally strange **

She ran to an open window and felt the soft wind through her hair

**Wow am I so ready for this change. **

Walking down the outdoor patio, she walked up the tree losing her shoes in the process. She reached the top and peered over the tall black gate. She was genuinely excited to see actual people who wanted to see **her**, this was her chance to see the kingdom within Ratigan's rules.

**Cause for the first time in forever**

**There'll be music, there'll be light**

**For the first time in forever**

**I'll be dancing through the night **

**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy **

**But I'm somewhere in that zone **

She met Zelda and Joy at the bottom of the tree, hugging them close.

**Cause for the first time in forever**

**I won't be alone**

"Your highness please! We have to get you ready!" Zelda laughed as she picked leaves and twigs out of her brown hair. Rose jumped up "I'm sorry but I can't wait to meet everyone!"

Back in her room, Zelda was placing Rose's hair in large curlers, Joy holding her down from not keeping still. Once the last curler was in, she jumped out of her seat and spun in her white robe, like a ballgown.

**Tonight imagine me gown and all**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall **

**The picture of sophisticated grace **

**I suddenly see him standing there **

"Who?!" Zelda quirked an eyebrow. Joy hushed her and let her continue

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair**

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! **

**But then we laugh and talk all evening **

**Which is totally bizarre**

**Nothing like the life I've led so far **

Rose walked behind the dressing curtain and slipped on her new blue dress that Victoria had made for her, the dress sparkled in the sunlight and she spun gracefully around.

**For the first time in forever**

**There'll be magic, there'll be fun **

**For the first time in forever **

**I could be noticed by someone **

**And I know that it's totally crazy **

**To dream I'd find romance **

**But for the first time in forever **

**At least I've got a chance **

In Victoria and Toms room, Victoria slipped on a long black dress, she looked herself in the mirror and sighed. _Those red eyes. _She thought to herself. Her powers were great, almost too great.. _One wrong move and I'll ruin this chance to show everyone…errr. _She shook her head and walked to the window, watching rich common folk, dukes, duchesses and the like.

**Don't let them in..**

**Don't let them see…**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel**

**Put on a show..**

She slipped on the glasses, disguising her red eyes to blue. She then looked at her hands, little bolts of red lightning coming through her claws. She took a breath and clenched her fists together:

**Make one wrong move and everyone will know **

**Victoria and Rose: **

**But its only for today (It's only for today)**

**Its agony to wait (Its agony to wait) **

Rose walked into the main room of the palace and ordered the guards.

**Tell the guards to open up the gates! **

In an instant, Rose ran out to the main courtyard and watched the people enter and bow to her highness, excusing the curlers that are in her hair. In a slight embarrassment she ran back to her room and watched from the window, and in the room down the hall, so was Victoria.

**For the first time in forever (Don't let them in don't let them see)**

**Im getting what I'm dreaming of (be the good girl you always have to be)**

**A chance to change my lonely world (conceal)**

**A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!)**

**I know it all ends tomorrow **

**So it has to be today! **

**Cause for the first time in forever **

**For the first time in forever **

She burst through the curtains leading to her large balcony and looked over the mountains and the trees.

**Nothing's in my way!**

* * *

In the few hours, Victoria stood by the doors entering to the ballroom. She fidgeted in her long black dress and suddenly began to think the worst. If her powers were shown tonight.. all the planning would be ruined. She has control of her powers, but recently they have reached extremeness that can be very dangerous, even to herself. Tom startled her out of her fears and she squeaked. Tom shook his head "I-I'm sorry I startled you, are you ready?" he held out his arm and she nervously wrapped her wing around his. He felt her arm shaking as they walked through the doors, everyone began to stare. "Why are they staring?"

"You're a beautiful bat with magic possessing capabilities.. I think you can handle a couple snooty dukes and duchesses." The party was boring, full of snooty upper class men and women, toys, and even some mice. There was some slow waltzing going on. Tom and Victoria looked around and Victoria shook her head "Yeah It stinks… just a little. At least the band is playing some good music.."

Victoria touched Ratigan's tall shoulder "Good evening your Magesty." He turned around and noticed Victoria and smiled, then did a double take at Tom in his tuxedo and chuckled "Mr. Goldheart? My word you could almost pass for a gentleman!"

His fist's clenched as he smiled "Almost." Gritting his teeth. Ratigan turned back around and started to chat with his friends. Victoria looked around "I don't see the Princess anywhere…" she whispered "I'll be on the lookout for anything suspicious, you go find Rose." He smiled, adjusted his thick glasses and walked off, Victoria grabbed his collar and dragged him back "And please try to not get in trouble."

Rose was situated on a golden throne, resting her head on her hand, _Some party… I guess my expectations went over my head. _ All she did was sit there, like a stone statue.. nodding and smiling at guests she didn't even know. She rose off her throne and adjusted her light blue gown. Ratigan was talking to the land officials of the kingdom, and saw this as her chance. She slightly coughed and Ratigan stared at her inquisitively "Is something wrong my dear?"

"No.. I just have a question for Sir Danvers and Sir Plummer."

The two mice looked at each other with wide eyes and looked at her highness, she continued "I would like to know about the forbidden territory.. and the gypsy kingdom as well." the men looked at her with fear "if we are able to expand without treading into the territory, and while keeping the citizens safe." Ratigan chuckled nervously and rested a hand on her shoulder, which she flinched away "Even though I have not seen the kingdom myself, I have heard about the gypsies… perhaps it is possible for us to unite as one kingdom."

"Well your highness.. for instance you must be aware that the territory is forbidden for a reason-"

"I am aware of it, But it is possible that we can find a-"

Sir Danvers interrupted once more "And the gypsies are nothing but horrid savages, they would never negotiate peace. As royal land officials we are in charge of keeping the land safe so…" he turned to Sir Plummer.

Sir Plummer started to interrupt, his mustache twitching along with his mouth "Maybe her highness should stick to what she knows… and hold her tongue until she is addressed." Her eyes turned wide and she was about to clobber the snot out of him, her fist was clenched as Ratigan grabbed it forcefully and looked into her eyes, whispering "One outburst Rose and this party will end.. Understand?" Without answering, she broke away in anger and stomped off, "Really Ratigan? The forbidden territory, no one knows how dangerous it is. Once someone goes in.. no one comes out!" She was going to turn back around when she heard Ratigan speak "Poor dear, I do believe she naïve to even know what the kingdom is truly like. She's very delicate, she wouldn't survive a week on her own without me.."

She held her arms close to her and walked away, she went to her three tier cake, with purple and blue frosting. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, and rubbed a piece of frosting with her finger. Sighing at the taste, she heard a voice behind her "I saw that." Her scared eyes turned to face Tom's wide rimmed glasses. "Oh! Tony.." she brought her hand to her mouth and he whispered "I wouldn't blame you, that is some cake."

"Yeah…" she sighed and looked around her "For weeks, I imagined my own birthday party more, more…"

"Fun?" he finished and watched Rose chuckle.

"Apparently." She saw the orchestra playing and she sighed, Tom questioned "Do you?... want to dance?" her hand was about to touch Tom's when Fidget hobbled between them "Princess, Ratigan wants to see you." She rolled her eyes and looked at Tom, still disguised "Save me that dance ok?" she smiled and he waved as she walked away.

"Yes?" She crossed her arms as she reached the top of the stairs, noticibly still mad about earlier. He softly grabbed her hand and cleared his throat loudly "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an important announcement." Everyone began to stare up at the top of the stairs, Victoria finally met up with Tom who commented "Please tell me he's not-" Victoria covered his mouth "Shh!"

"It is my pleasure to announce not only the celebration of Princess Rose's twentieth birthday but another wonderful occasion to come!"

Tom rolled his eyes and saw a wide-eyed look of fear from Rose "He's gonna do it.." a piece of his brown slicked back hair flopped over his eyes.

He raised a glass high in the air "It would be the pleasure to announce the engagement of myself, and your future queen.. Princess Rose!" everyone applauded and Rose looked around nervously as Ratigan held her hand softly. She broke away and walked down the stairs to applause and congratulatory cheers.

Tom followed her outside and watched as she took a breath and started to talk to herself, He touched her shoulder and she jumped "Your highness, I'm sorry."

"Oh no Tony! I just needed some air! It was hot inside." She sat down and he commented "So… Getting married?"

"Yup." She sighed and he held out his hand "I do believe you owe me a dance your highness."

She smirked and held his hand "I'll say sorry now if I step on your foot."

He waltzed her out to the dance floor and held her hands in position, his hand was placed on the small of her back and she stiffened "Nervous?" they started to sway and she looked around "Just a lot on my mind."

"I bet.. being married is a big deal." He spun her out and she pulled back, swirling her blue dress around. "It is my duty to my Kingdom."

He pulled her close, their lips almost touching "But what does your heart tell you?" she tried to pull away "I beg your pardon? That is none of your concern." She broke away and he spun her around gracefully "I didn't mean to impose. Can we just continue dancing?" she sighed in frustration and kept going, holding his hands. She peered into his fake wide rimmed glasses and saw his brown eyes "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

His eyes became wide and he was about to answer when Ratigan pulled him away "What do you think your doing? Dancing with another man's intended?" Tom burned back "I didn't know the rental agreement was still yours your highness."

Rose added "Ratigan relax, it was just one dance. It was harmless." He was about to say something when she spoke again "And Tony is right…I am not someone's property." She said loud enough for people to hear. His wide yellow eyes turned to her "Party is over." His fingers snapped and the guards were at his side "Close the gates, and take her to her room."

* * *

Rose was dragged to her room by Bill and Fidget, Ratigan following close behind "I have had enough of this Rose." She was pushed into her room and he closed the door behind him.

She turned around and crossed her arms "I do not belong to you."

He adjusted his cravat "Well weather you like it or not, you do. If I hadn't saved you from that cold orphanage where would you have been..hmm?" she whispered "…Alone..on the streets…"

"You'll come to love me my dear.. your delicate mind will understand in time." He shut the door, and the sound of a locking door was heard on the other side. She ran to her bed and plopped on the pillows, sobbing as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up and muttered "Delicate…" rubbing the tears, she ran to her closet and changed into a long dark blue skirt and white peasant blouse. She placed her gold heart around her neck and shook the curls out of her brown hair. Rose walked to her vanity and rubbed the makeup off her face, and quickly turned to the closet once more to grab her black cloak. She crawled underneath her bed and grabbed a brown satchel with a small amount of coins. She walked to her balcony and looked back at her room. It was time to take that leap… if no one was going to show her, she was going to find out for herself.

* * *

Victoria patted him on the shoulder as she walked to the fruit basket "Well you got her attention… and an old enemy back." she smirked "But you still got in trouble genius.."

He ignored her "I really think she remembers me.." he smiled and rested his eyes, then opened them again "But how come Ratigan doesn't remember either? It was his spell."

Victoria shrugged her shoulders "It affected everyone in the kingdom.. maybe him as well? Or he just cant see past your thick glasses." He chuckled and rose out of his seat "I just wish I could have a chance to talk to her alone.. instead of seeing her and running on and on with worthless talking…"

Victoria's eyes went wide and she almost hung over the balcony, spitting out the bite of apple that was in her mouth "Speaking of running… our princess is about to climb the fence.."

Tom jumped up and watched Rose walk past two guards and head to a large hedge. He watched her grab a rope from her bag and hang it over the black fence, starting to climb. "We have to go after her.."

**"For the First time in Forever" belongs to Frozen **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
